In an effort to make more effective use of available spectrum, the Federal Communication Commission (FCC) has specified in 47 CFR I.D, Part 96 rules (hence forth referred to as Rules) for operation of non-primary devices controlled by a spectrum access server (SAS), the socalled Citizens Broadband Radio Service (CBRS). The Rules generally describe that an intentional transmitter must seek authorization from a SAS prior to transmission. User equipments (UEs), also termed End User Devices (EUDs) connectable to an authorized intentional transmitter are generally excluded from this authorization requirement, provided that their maximum effective isotropic radiated power (EIRP) does not exceed 23 dBm/10 MHz.
FIG. 1, adopted from the Report and Order and Second Further Notice of Proposed Rulemaking, GN Docket No. 12-354, released Apr. 21, 2015, generally captures a system in accordance with the Rules, wherein Citizens Broadband Radio Service Devices (CBSD 1-4) are under control of a SAS, directly or through a proxy and UEs “User” are not.
Closed Subscriber Groups are generally defined to provide a limited set of users with connectivity access to a cell, barring other users access to the cell. Users attempting to access such a cell will generally be rejected by reason of not being allowed to roam to the cell (see e.g. 3GPP TS 25.367 or 3GPP TS 36.331)